


Divide or Conquer

by Amaterasu3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaterasu3/pseuds/Amaterasu3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of the Omegas accidentally mixing up and sending the newly human Alpha trolls. The Omegas are made purely of my imagination. Lots of OC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divide or Conquer

cynicalGratitude (CG) has opened memo on board W)(at t)(e S)(ell.

CG: )(-Ey!! Get online!

questoftheGalaxy (QG) has signed on.

heartofTime (HT) has signed on.

dropofGold (DG) has signed on.

kindredConfession (KC) has signed on.

QG: HI!!

angelAscension (AA) has signed on.

darkPillar (DP) has signed on.

ironGlitch (IG) has signed on.

DP: So…what do you wANt?

CG: I’m still waiting for everyone.

AA: :>|<: :’!! ask them to 4ome on.

grinningAntagonist (GA) has signed on.

GA: WH@T

GA: Do you w@nt

wingsofVengeance (WV) has signed on.

calvarysDestruction (CD) has signed on.

universalFlame (UF) has signed on.

unbreakableUmbra (UU) has signed on.

CG: FIN-ALLY!

UF: 9k6y, 9k6y, we’re here.

DG: SO now WILL you TELL us WHAT happened?

CG: yes, so be patient!

WV: wwe don’t havve *all* the time in the wworld.

CG: okay, okay, w)(ale t)(en. we may )(ave found w)(o userUnknown is!

HT: what

KC: WH4T?!

AA: :>|<: ‘bout t:me! *AA squea!s wh:!e read:ng the memo aga:n*

DP: whoa sistA! cAlm your tits!

AA: :>|<: *AA sweatdrops*

GA: “o YEZZZZZZZZ

WV: i need to knoww more.

CG: I may have fin-d out w)(ere )(e/s)(e is

KC: wh4t

DP: Soo… wE lEAviNg SooN?

CG: yup. Rig)(t now.

GA: @dventure time! “o

QG: YES! I GET TO FINALLY ESCAPE THIS HELLHOLE!!

CD: 17’2 n07 7h47 bad, 12 17?

QG: NO. THAT WAS A *SLIGHT* EXAGGERATION.

CG: so, w)(ale are you waiting for?

AA: :>|<: *AA sm:!es br:ght!y* !ets go!

universalFlame (UF) has disconnected.

kindredConfession (KC) has disconnected.

angelAscension (AA) has disconnected.

dropofGold (DG) has disconnected.

unbreakableUmbra (UU) has disconnected.

heartofTime (HT) has disconnected.

questoftheGalaxy (QG) has disconnected.

darkPillar (DP) has disconnected.

ironGlitch (IG) has disconnected.

wingsofVengeance (WV) has disconnected.

grinningAntagonist (GA) has disconnected.

CG: WAIT!!

calvarysDestruction’s (CD) computer has blown up.

CG: I )(ave reasons to believe it may be one of us.

CG: ...

CG: Glub it.

cynicalGratitude (CG) has closed the memo on the board W)(at t)(e S)(ell.

cynicalGratitude (CG) has disconnected. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well....this is my first fanfic on this. I'll introduce the characters more next time, but whatever. Hope you like it!!! :)


End file.
